A Box of Treasures
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles. Mainly AllxKuroko. Summary: "Why are you following me, Kise-kun?" Chapter 2: I Will Always Follow You Anywhere #KiKuro
1. Aomine Daiki's Big Day

**Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I do not own anything but the plots/stories. I do not gain profit from this except for my own pleasure (and reader's).**

**Warnings: Bad grammar, typo. (I will be glad if anyone tell me and correct the mistakes. I will search beta-reader—if any of you want to do it, I will be more than glad to accept it)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Basuke 1: AoKuro**

**~Aomine Daiki's Big Day~**

.

.

Today is a big day for Aomine Daiki. And now, Aomine Daiki is feeling so nervous. Wait. That's wrong. Scratch that. Aomine Daiki is not nervous. Definitely.

...

Okay, so he is nervous. Terribly. Why, you ask? It's not like he can't answer it. It just... thinking about it already makes him want to faint. It's not right. He is Aomine Daiki for God sake. **He. is. Aomine. Daiki.**

Before he could think (or rambling internally) further than that, his ears catch a sound of hall door being opened slowly. Aomine froze in where he was standing. 'Oh, no. Oh, no. This is it. This is it. I can do this. I can do this!' Aomine mentally chants while he—everyone in that hall, precisely—turn his head to the source of the sound. And then...

Everything became silent. So quiet that Aomine could hear his own heartbeat.

"Tetsu..." Aomine whispered softly.

There. At the middle of the big hall door, Kuroko Tetsuya stand. With his chaste white tuxedo. White rose adorning his left pocket. There is a smile in his face. Pure. Radiant. Kuroko Tetsuya looks immensely enchanting. Two pairs of blue eyes with different shades colliding one another. They pay no heed the distance between them. No one except them. And at that glorious moment, the world becomes theirs.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**This is AoKuro wedding day. So actually it's a big day for those two. This drabbles will contains GoM+KagamixKuroko or vice versa *w*. Maybe AkaFuri, too. I love them very much. The updates will be irregular because of reasons or you can say it RL. Orz**

**Lastly, please give your thoughts/review so I can make it better in the future. Thank you very much!**


	2. I Will Always Follow You Anywhere

**Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles**

**~A Box of Treasures~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I do not own anything but the plots/stories. I do not gain any profit from this except for my own pleasure (and reader's).**

**.**

**Warnings: unbeta-ed—that means possible grammar mistakes and typos (please correct me so I can be better in the future QwQ), lame humour, etc.**

**.**

Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, following, and fave my story.

To **tetsuya fans**, as you wish! This time is KiKuro (actually I've been planning chapter 2 would be KiKuro). I hope you like it.

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Basuke 2: KiKuro (Teikou!KiKuro)**

**~I Will Always Follow You Anywhere~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kise-kun," Kuroko started.

"Yes? Kurokocchi~ ?"

Is it possible if a person could look so... sparkling?

"Please stop it," Kuroko tried. Again.

"Stop 'what'?" Kise asked cheerfully. Smiling so brightly from Kuroko's right side and now Kuroko could see flowers around Kise. No, impossible. Maybe his eyes deluded him at this moment.

Flowers everywhere.

...or not.

Kuroko sighed internally, "_This_,"

"But, Kurokocchi~" Kise whined.

"..."

"Kurokocchi?"

"Why were you following me, Kise-kun?" the teal blue haired boy inquired. Yes, about three weeks ago, Kise started following Kuroko. It's not a big deal but it was kind of annoying.

The other teen stare at him and suddenly Kise was impossibly glowing more and more. At least in Kuroko's eyes.

"Because I love Kurokocchi!"

"...eh?"

Kise gazed at his beloved softly, "I love Kurokocchi very much to the extend I want to be with you all the time. I want to be by your side. I don't want to spend my time separated from you. I hate it when we didn't get same class but it's alright because I still can meet you at lunch and basketball practices. But even so..." he reached for Kuroko's hand and kissed it gently.

"I think I will become crazy, Kurokocchi... if not already," Kise smiled at the mildly stunned Kuroko Tetsuya then let Kuroko's hand go and straighten his body.

"So because of that, Kurokocchi! I decided to _always_ follow you _anywhere_ whenever I can!" Kise said cheerfully, not realized there was a miniscule—annoyed—reaction from Kuroko's temple, "and I—"

"—_even _to the _toilet_? Like _now?_" Kuroko interjected sharply.

"Eh? It's obvious, isn't it? Of course I will follow you even to the toi—guakh!"

"..._nite Pass_. Please rest in peace, Kise-kun," Kuroko huffed (or kind of, since his expression still flat as always) and went out from the toilet, leaving almost unconsciously Kise on the toilet floor.

"K-Kurokocchi... s-so... strong," Kise whispered before fainted with dreamy smile on his face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Outside~**

Kuroko stopped after a few steps. He lifted both of his hands and covered his face.

"Kise-kun is an idiot,"

And blushing furiously.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I made Kise a bit creepy... Please kill me now (not literally please #shot)  
Sorry if it's lame. Please give me your thought/comment/review.**

**Thanks for reading! xD**


End file.
